


Names...

by FadeKiss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeKiss/pseuds/FadeKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written to Solas/Fen'Harel of Dragon Age by his love, F!Lavellan. (Posted under eclipsedradiance (my other name) on deviantArt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names...

You think that you are loathsome.  
You’re holding dread within.  
You’re running from your demons.  
They keep you from your kin.

Your tarnished name precedes you,  
And carries too much blame.  
You think yourself a villain  
You’re holding on to shame.

But I can see your beacon.  
Your forlorn, weary light  
You needn’t fear me, Dread Wolf.  
I don’t wish to fight.

You need someone to love you  
Your inner wolf, to tame  
Please know, I will defend you,  
And help reclaim your name.

So many have misjudged you.  
You wished the world at peace.  
You sealed away the warring gods  
Their fighting, you wished to cease.

And so they called you ‘trickster’,  
But you knew them, both, as friends.  
You never thought them polarized  
You'd hoped they’d make amends.

You’ve let me come to know you,  
And love you just the same.  
So I cannot ‘fear’ the ‘Dread Wolf’  
For it is only a name.


End file.
